The Award
by carebearfrost
Summary: Sonny and Chad are happily dating. But when both Chad and Sonny are nominated for the same award, will it affect their relationship? Please read and review!
1. How it happened

**I read a story similar to this, like, last year. I would totally credit the author, but I have no idea who wrote it :/ **

**I already have most of the story written out, so updates won't take me too long...(: Well, just enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Chad!" I shrieked, running into the cafeteria at top speed. Chad looked up from his seat with the other cast members of the Falls and grinned, looking surprised. He stood up right as I jumped on him.

"Whoa there!" Chad exclaimed, snaking an arm around my waist. I grinned excitedly and held up a magazine in front of him, "Look! Look! I was nominated for an Emmy! An Emmy, Chad! A freaking Emmy!"

Chad's gorgeous blue eyes widened in shock, "What? Sonny, that's fantastic!"

He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me in for a hug, "I'm so proud of you! What did you get nominated for?"

I opened up the magazine and read in my most official voice, "Best leading Actor/Actress in a TV show." I looked up at him and beamed, "Isn't that awesome?"

To my dismay, Chad seemed to be a little less enthusiastic, "Oh, um, yeah. That's, that's great."

I frowned, "What's wrong? You seemed so psyched two seconds ago."

Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table where we sat down. He looked at me solemnly, "Sonny, I was nominated for the same award."

I was unfazed, "So? The problem is . . .?"

Chad patted my hand gently, "Well, Sonny, I just don't want our relashionship to be affected if one of us," He glanced over to where the Mackenzie Fall cast was sitting, "wins, and the other," he then looked at me, "doesn't."

I scoffed and yanked my hand back, "Wow Chad, you are so superficial. Do you really think I'd let something like a stupid award get in the way of us?"

Chad shrugged, "You never know. Some people are like that. But don't worry," He added, "I'll take us out for ice-cream if you're disappointed."

I rolled my eyes, "Jerk."

Chad smirked, "It's kinda what I am, sweetheart."

I shook my head and stood up. "Whatever." I began to walk out of the cafeteria, but not before Chad yelled, "Don't forget tonight! I'll pick you up at seven!"

I waved him off as a disappeared around the corner, but I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face.

I had the most perfect boyfriend ever.

**Three weeks later**

I walked as gracefully as someone on cloud nine could, the Emmy warm and fresh in my hands. "Good job out there, Sonny." J.J Medi, the popular rapper who announced the award and the winner, told me. "You deserved it."

I grinned from ear to ear, "Thank you, so much!" J.J. gave me a hug before walking away to where he was about to perform. I looked down at the trophy in my hands and squealed, I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe that I, Sonny Munroe, had won an Emmy! I had beaten out Miley Cyrus, Lea Michele, Demi Lovato (Isn't that crazy?) and my own _boyfriend_!

Backstage different stars and stage crew were scrambling around. Camera's were filming every inch of space, trying to get some scoop on the hustle and bustle behind the scenes of the Emmy's.

"Sonny!" I turned around, hoping to see Chad coming to congratulate me, but instead saw Santiago Heraldo with a camera man trailing behind him.

"Mind if I ask a couple of questions?" He asked. I glanced at the camera and saw that it was already rolling, so it wasn't as if I had a choice anyway.

I shrugged and smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Santiago stepped into the camera's view, "Word on the street is that this Emmy is going to affect your relationship with Chad. Is that true?"

I scoffed, "No! Chad and I are above fighting over something like an award! I would've been just as thrilled if Chad had one. Besides, he's won," I paused for a second and thought, "four awards already, and is still nominated for five more. So chances are Chad is going to be pretty satisfied by the time the night is over." I smiled my most dazzling smile for the camera and walked off as fast as my high heels could carry me. I had to find Chad, I bet he was so excited!

When I returned back to where Chad and I were sitting, I was surprised to find that he wasn't there. Probably just practicing his acceptance speech or something.

Chad won every other award he was nominated for that night, giving him a whooping total of nine Emmy's. Every time he went up the stage and said a heart melting speech, though oddly enough he never mentioned me. I wouldn't have minded, but in the awards that he won before my Emmy he mentioned me, and I gave a shout out to him during his acceptance speech. Oh well, I thought, he's probably just so excited it slipped his mind. What was weird, however, was that he never came back to his seat that night, making me very lonely.

Once the awards were over, I held my Emmy with pride and went to go find Chad to go celebrate. After twenty minutes of searching, I found him in the VIP lounge with a bunch of other stars. It was some type of an after party, because the music was pounding and people were dancing. He had a drink in his hand, and was obviously enjoying himself. The second I walked in a waiter came to me, offering me champagne. Normally, I wouldn't accept, seeing as I'm 17, not 21, but I was supposed to be celebrating, right?

I sipped my champagne and made my way over to Chad. I got pulled aside, however, by J.J. Medi. "Bout time you joined us!" He said, doing some weird type of dancing. I looked at him, confused. "It's just a lounge, what do you mean?"

J.J. laughed, "This is not just any lounge, sweetie!" He gestured to everyone around him, "Everyone in this room had to win an Emmy. It's the winners lounge. And honestly, babe, it's taken you too long to get in."

I stared at him for a while, then decided he was drunk and walked off. He's a weirdo, I decided.

I walked up to Chad and gave him a hug, "Hey, I missed you! Why didn't you come back to our seats?" I gulped down my champagne and stared at him.

Chad shrugged me off, "Why would I want to sit with _you_?" He asked, looking at me as if I were a piece of trash. I felt people around us go silent, and I knew that they were eavesdropping.

"What are you talking about, Chad?" I asked, tugging on his arm, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Chad yanked his arm away and set down his drink on the nearest table, "Face it Sonny, you're a talentless hack. The only reason they gave you an Emmy was because they felt sorry for you, and they didn't want to give me ten."

My blood turned red with rage, "Wait a minute, so, you're acting like a jerk because I got the Emmy and you didn't? What about what you said? That we wouldn't let this come in between us? God, Chad! You're such a conceited, self-adsorbed, egoistic a-hole!"

It's as if the whole lounge froze. Chad stiffened and glared down at me. I stared right back into his icy blue eyes. The tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"We're done. Obviously you're just another little wannabee. So go, shoo, and leave me alone. Because I don't have time for another charity case." Chad smirked.

I didn't think, just reacted. My palm connected with his cheek. Everyone gasped. My lower lip trembled and I tried to hold back tears, "I-I," Breathe, Sonny, Breathe, "I can't believe you're throwing all of this away." I looked up at him, as if begging to take it back, to take it all back and to kiss me as if nothing had happened.

Chad didn't move. I laughed darkly, "I can't believe I said I loved you." I glanced around the lounge and saw that everyone was staring at us. "If you can't already tell, Chad, this isn't working out. Because I refuse, I _refuse _to date someone who cares more about their appearance and image then love and the people around them. You need to find yourself Chad. And you need to figure out who you're real friends are, because you keep on losing them. Just-," I broke off as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and stared defiantly at him, "Just like me."

I turned around without bothering to judge his reaction. There was a stunned silence as I stormed out of the lounge, tears beginning to roll freely down my face. I was at the door when the applause started. I turned around and saw a girl in the back stand up and begin to clap. Then slowly, one by one, the whole lounge started clapping. I grinned sadly at the thunderous appease, then pushed the door open and left, leaving a very stunned Chad in my wake.

I tried hard not to break down. I pushed my way through the immense crowd and hugged my Emmy tight to my body. Cold air blasted me the second I stepped out doors. I scanned the long line of limo's until I saw Chad's classic navy blue limo. I quickly ran over to it and hopped in, "Please," I sobbed, "Take me home!"

The driver started the car without questioning why Chad wasn't there. I laid back in my seat and cried, trying to ignore that the limo smelled like him. A thought dawned on my around halfway to my apartment. I was in Chad's limo. My _ex-boyfriend's _limo. I grinned through my tears and grabbed my keys from my purse. Oh, revenge was sweet.

After carving some pretty nasty words into the seats, I looked around for any more damage that could be done. I then proceeded to break all the glasses, throw out the very expensive bottles of champagne and wine, then jam and/or break just about every electronic device in the limo. My heart was still broken, but it did make me feel just a wee bit better.

The limo came to a stop, indicating that we were in front of my apartment building. I sniffed and quickly wiped my face, then exited. I looked at the exterior of the limo and wondered if I should do anything to the outside, then figured that it would just give away that there was crap in the inside.

I quickly made my way upstairs to my apartment and immediately crashed on the couch, sobbing. Destroying Chad's limo had given me satisfaction, but then once it was gone the pain came roaring back.

I loved Chad, I really, really did. He broke my heart to throw it all away for some stupid Emmy. And even worse, I still have to see him every day. I buried my face in the pillow and just willed for me to forget him, to forget every happy memory, the way he would hold me when something bad happened, or spin me around for the better. Our relationship was dangerous. Horrible at its lows, wonderful at its highs, and everything in between.

I don't know how long I lay there crying. But it was a good thing that someone knocked on my door or else I would have stayed there balling my eyes out forever. Without even bothering to look presentable, I shuffled over to the door and opened it. Surprisingly, Nico was standing there with a bag full of stuff I couldn't make out. He pulled me into a hug, "I saw what happened, and I'm so sorry."

I hugged Nico back tightly, "I just loved him so much!" I sobbed into his shirt.

* * *

**Sooo...whad'ya thinkkk? Should I go on? And I know what you're thinking, I already have like, one unfinished story, what the heck am I doing starting another? Yeah, sorry bout that haha, I'm weird (;**

**Okay, well please please pretty please review! And if you haven't read any of my other stories I recommend that you do(:**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEAAASEEE! :))))**

**-Emily(:**


	2. The Aftermath

**Awwww y'all are amazinggg! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! :)))) So yeah, here's chapter number deux (two), I would say it in spanish but i don't speak spanish, so how would that work? (yeahh, I'm kind random lol)**

**Disclaimer: ITS OFFICIAL! I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! Haha, yeah, nope. I wish. **

* * *

**Nico POV**

The second Sonny opened the door I knew she was hurting. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was running, and her lips looked puffy from crying. I immediately hugged her, "I saw what happened," I whispered into her shoulder, "And I'm so sorry."

Sonny held on to me like I was the last thing on earth, "I just loved him so much!" I felt like my own heart was breaking when I heard her voice. I quickly guided her back into her apartment and sat her down on the couch, "The rest of the cast sends their apologies that they couldn't make it. But here," I began to pull stuff out of my bag, "Brownie mix from Grady," I set it on the table, "Cookie dough from Zora, ice-cream from Tawni, and!" I grinned at Sonny, "All six seasons of Mackenzie Falls to destroy however you like. Here, we're going to get rid of all your pictures too, just show me where they are."

And that's what we did for the rest of the evening. Someone had been videoing, and had sent it to everyone. The second the So Random cast had saw it, they knew that Sonny needed someone with her. Unfortunately, I was the only one able to come.

I kept Sonny distracted the whole evening by stuffing her face with sugary stuff until she passed out on a sugar rush. I knew tomorrow it would be one heck of a hangover, but what the heck.

I scribbled down a note and taped it to her hand, feeling bad to leave her like this but having no choice. I was flying out to Colorado tomorrow to visit my family, and I couldn't back out this late.

**Sonny POV**

"Ow . . ."

I woke up with massive stomach cramps and a headache. Every time I tried to move my stomach convulsed, making me throw up. My carpet was ruined because I can't move to go get a trashcan.

Luckily my phone was in my pocket and not half way across the room. I immediately dialed Marshall.

"Hello?"

"Marshall?" I croaked into the phone.

"Oh jeez Sonny, you sound terrible! I'm so sorry about uh, what happened last night. I heard about it on TV."

What happened last night? What was he-

Oh.

Last night's events came rushing back to me, the Emmy, breaking up with Chad, trashing his limo, hurting, and cookie dough . . . _lots _of cookie dough. Lord, if you think a real hangover is bad, wait till you get a sugar hangover.

Tears welled in my eyes as the excruciating pain in my chest returned, "Yeah," I said softly, "That sucked."

Marshall was silent, as if he didn't know what to say. So I continued, "I um, woke up not feeling well. Do you mind if I don't come in to work today?"

"Of course!" Marshall said gently, "Take all the time to need. I know some pain takes a while to fix."

Oh dear lord. I hung up the phone in shame. Marshall thought I was just not coming because I was heartbroken. True, I was heartbroken, but I also couldn't move because of a pounding headache and a messed up stomach. I needed help. Until noon, I moped around on the couch, crying and trying to get rid of all the pain I had. But trust me: I would much rather prefer the physical pain in this situation.

**Tawni POV**

"Okay, this is going to sound really weird, but I-" I broke off as Zora and Grady leaned over the table towards me, "I. . .I'm worried about Sonny. There! I said it!"

Zora and Grady didn't look surprised, "It figures, you haven't commented on how pretty you are in," Grady looked at his watch, "six minutes and thirty two seconds. I'm pretty sure that's a record."

Zora nodded, "Yeah, last night was harsh."

We all murmured in agreement. "Well, it just proves that one cannot trust the Falls. I mean, seriously, what was Sonny even thinking? Going out with Chad like that?" Grady shuddered at the thought.

"Yup. Now one thing is straight: The rivalry has thickened. No one associates with _any _of them, except to insult. Got it?" I said while snapping my compact shut with a satisfying click. Zora and Grady nodded just as Chad walked into the cafeteria, followed by his brainwashed minions.

"Evil . . ." Zora growled. Grady grabbed her arm to hold her back. I shot them both a warning look, we had to stay cool and stick up for Sonny. "Remember!" I hissed, "If he says anything about Sonny, attack!"

Chad glanced at our table and looked really pissed. He did his lame model-walk over here and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay, where's Sonny?" He demanded, "Because she owes me around $10,000 in limo damages."

Grady, Zora and I all stood up and faced Chad, "She's at home."

Chad smirked, "Aw, is the wittle baby too scared to face me? Did I crush her that bad?"

I clenched my fist and smiled at Chad, "Take a look around, _Chady_. Ever notice that she's not the only one missing? Nico went over there last night to take her mind off of things, and, well," I laughed and looked at Grady, sending him a look that said he better follow along, "I heard that it got pretty crazy. She's probably still recovering."

Grady nodded vigorously, "Yeah, he told me what they did." Grady shuddered, "Let me just say: I didn't even know Sonny had it in her."

Chad got really pale, "W-wait, you're saying that Sonny . . . and Nico are . . ."

We all nodded, "Yup. So go, shoo, run along. Because we don't have time for another charity case. Sound familiar?"

Chad began to back up slowly, "T-that's really . . . I didn't mean to . . . uh,"

Grady folded his arms over his chest, "If any of us ever hears that you even look at Sonny again, than trust me, things will get bad."

Zora scampered in front of Grady, "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Chad glared at us one last time, then quickly turned around and walked out of the cafeteria.

I laughed and high-fived Grady and Zora, "That was awesome!"

Grady sat down and grinned, "The way you tricked Chad into thinking that Sonny and Nico were, you know, was awesome!"

I flipped my hair back and smiled down at them, "What can I say? I'm an actress." I paused and grabbed Grady's spoon. I checked out my reflection and set it back down again, "A very pretty actress too."

I tapped them both on the head, "Good job." Then turned on my heel and left. Because now I had an urgent problem:

I had lost my coco-moco-coco lip gloss.

**Sonny POV**

By one o'clock in the afternoon I was able to walk around. It was exhausting, yes, but at least the worst of the sugar hangover was gone. The heartbreak, however, was worse than ever. From all my past experiences with friends who had their hearts broken, I always told them to busy themselves, to do something to take their mind off of it, a distraction.

And that's just what I did. After eating my lunch, I was sitting on the couch when I noticed what a wreck my apartment was. Cookie dough wrappers left everywhere, ice cream cartons turned over, weird gunk looking stuff all over the carpet. It made me want to gag. "Oh, _so _gross."

I stood up and shuffled over to my closet and put on goggles, gloves, and an apron. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with all the Clorox in the house, then grabbed a sponge and a mop.

I had found my distraction.

First I got rid of all the trash. Then I scrubbed my rug till it was completely soaked and probably bleached. I then opened the window and let it out to dry, and to release the stench of Clorox that now covered my whole apartment.

Soon my whole apartment was clean and shiny, as good as new. Except for the fact that it reeked strongly of lemon soap, which can really burn your nose for smelling it so long.

I whipped off my gloves and observed my now wrinkled hands. I scrunched my nose up in disgust, "Ew," I mumbled quietly while putting away all my cleaning supplies into the closet. I grabbed a blanket and a bowl of Cheetos (to hold off the hunger) and returned to the couch. As I was sitting down, I noticed something shiny underneath the couch.

I set my bowl down on the coffee table and bent down to peer underneath the couch. I gasped when I saw what it was.

I had lacked to destroy my six seasons of Mackenzie Falls. My heart panged painfully as I saw Chad's face pouting up at me. I gripped the thick pack of DVD's and tried to think of how to get rid of them. I glanced down at them, then back at the TV.

_No, Sonny. Be strong. He broke your heart. He's a jerk! J-E-R-K JERK!_

I gripped the DVD's tightly, not knowing what to do. I knew I shouldn't watch them. The best way to mend a broken heart is to move on, not dwell on the past.

_But its only day one! Every girl goes through this phase! Put in the DVD's! Do it, Sonny! Do it!_

It was like I was fighting with an Angel Sonny and a Devil Sonny like in those movies and TV shows. And as always, the Devil Sonny won.

I looked over my shoulder guiltily as if So Random was watching me, then popped disc one into the DVD player. The first scene was fake moonlight shining on Chad. He turned around and faced the camera, "My name," Chad said in a dramatic voice, "Is Mackenzie. And these," He did an over-dramatic arm gesture behind him, "Are my falls!"

Lightning crackled through the air on the TV. I began crying, feeling horrible for putting myself through this torture, but unable to stop it.

I watched the whole first disc. I cried through it all, my heart bleeding. Once I finished disc one, I knew I couldn't take anymore. I quickly ejected it and smashed it onto the floor, causing it to break into hundreds of little pieces.

"Ugh!" I sobbed/shrieked, stomping on the CD bits. I collapsed on the floor in a heap. My bangs were sticking to my forehead in sweaty clumps after my little freak out session with the CD's. I sniffed and looked around at the shattered DVD. The pieces were scattered around everywhere, it would be impossible to fix.

Just like my heart.

After staring at the pieces for a while, I suddenly got an idea. Working quickly, I picked up as many DVD bits as I could and put them in a shoe box. I lay down a black trash bag on the floor, then put all the Mackenzie Falls DVD's on them. I grabbed a hammer from my closet and proceeded to smash every DVD into thousands of pieces. I then carefully picked up the trash bag and dumped all the DVD pieces into the shoe box. By the time I was done, the whole shoe box was full with broken DVD's. The pieces were large enough so you could tell it was Mackenzie Falls. I grabbed a piece of paper and a marker and wrote '-Sonny Munroe' and placed it in the box. I closed the box and taped it, then wrote Chad's address.

I placed it outside my apartment so the mail man could pick it up. I closed the door and smiled grimly:

Let the games begin.

**Chad POV**

Sonny and _Nico_?

The thought disturbed me. Sonny couldn't have moved on so fast, right? I mean, last night was harsh. Horribly harsh! So harsh that half the people on set weren't even speaking to me. All my girl cast mates had freaking slapped me in the face this morning. Who the crap slaps Chad Dylan Cooper in the face?

I mean sure, Sonny was a good girlfriend, and I had loved her, but seriously, I can't have my girlfriend beating me. I felt bad for ending our relationship, especially knowing that I had hurt Sonny badly, but I had no other choice. But I have to put on the façade that makes everyone think that I don't care, but really I'm just as hurt as she is.

I think . . .

"Hey Chad!" Greg, the studio mail guy, called out to me, "You got a package today!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts. I smirked and waltzed through my dressing room to the door where Greg was holding out a package for me, "Thanks Greg."

Greg stared at me, "Who's Greg?" But I had already closed the door in his face.

It felt heavy, probably filled with pictures or love notes or something. I looked at the handwriting and saw that it was freakily familiar.

I shrugged and grabbed a knife from my desk and cut through the tape swiftly. I quickly threw the lid off of the box, hoping to see candies, or flowers but instead saw . . .

Medal. Lots of shiny little bits staring up at my face.

Confused, I saw that there was a note. I picked it up and saw only two words: '-Sonny Munroe'

Angrily, I threw the note down and picked up a piece of whatever it was. It was thin and kind of flimsy. Almost like a DVD.

. . . _Almost like a DVD_.

The wheels in my head began to turn. I pulled out a couple more pieces. One said "Macken-," and another piece had part of my face on it. My blood turned red. I gripped the box tightly as I realized what it was, what _she _had done.

She had freaking ruined a box set collection of Mackenzie Falls DVD.

_Oh_, game on.

* * *

**So whatcha thinkk? Chapter two better or worse? Characters a little bit to OOC? Tell me what you want/think will happen, I would love to hear it! **

**REVIEW CAUSE YOUR AWESOME!**

**-Emily(:**


	3. Hurting

**AHHH! (: YALL ARE AWESOME! 16 REVIEWS! EEPPP! Ahahaa, try not to skim over this authors note cause its very important!**

**1) Alot of people have been saying that they think that Chad is too harsh (which is TOTALLY fine, I love all this constructive critisim) and I'd just like to explain really fast that the Chad that disney channel has given us is (unfortunatley) a mean/harsh Chad. In this story, I'm designing it so that Chad covers up his hurt by being vicious and mean :/ Hopefully Disney will give us some sweet/tender Chad moments soon! (Cause we've only been getting a few so far!) **

**2) I just want to make sure that no one think that Sonny and Nico are 'together', cause they're not. *Shudder* That would be kinda weird (in my opinon at least lol) In the story Tawni just makes it seem that way to freak Chad out. **

**3) This is kinda random and not relevant to the story (haha sorrryyy!) What do y'all think of Sonny With a Chance season 2? Like, how would you compare it to season one? Better or Worse? I want your opinoins before I tell you mine, so comment and tell me cause i'm curious to how other people say about it. **

**4) Yeah, this is random too (; Sorry lol. What do you guys think of the new show 'Good Luck Charlie'? I've only seen like, one episode and it seems kinda lame in my opinion (NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE THAT LIKES IT!)**

**So now that we're done with those random and completley unnesserary comments that I bet no one is going to read haha, let's get to the story!**

**(: **

**Disclaimer: Are you stupid? Do you really think I own SWAC?**

**

* * *

****Sonny POV**

I grinned to myself as I thought of what Chad's reaction would be. He'd probably flip out. First the limo, now this. Dang, revenge was amazing. I sniffed and looked around my all too clean apartment. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, and I had nothing to do.

"No, stop it." I said out loud, "Do something Sonny, keep on moving."

I decided to channel surf. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The first thing that came up with E! News. I always check to make sure that the media wasn't making up any ridiculous lies about me, which irritates me more than anything.

"_Last night, Sonny Munroe shocked all when she received her Emmy for best Actor/Actress on a TV Show. I'm sure everyone was immensely happy for her, except one blonde hair boy . . ."_

Of course. They were playing my acceptance speech, then the camera switched and showed Chad storming out of the theatre right after I turned around and began to walk to the stage. I shook my head in anger, feeling tears beginning to slide down my cheeks at how I could have dated such a frigging jerk.

"_Though Sonny was convinced that the Emmy wouldn't come between her and Chad, obviously Chad thought differently."_

Someone must have been videoing the break up in the lounge, because there was a video, right in front of my eyes on live television. I buried my face in my hands, not bearing to watch.

"_Just like me." _I heard my voice say, before applause. I peeked up at the TV. I had to hand it to myself, I told him off pretty nicely.

"_Okay, let's talk about this: Team Chad or Team Sonny?" _I scoffed in disbelief as the camera cut to Santiago Heraldo on his set, _"I mean, Chad was pretty cold. And who would have thought that Sonny had it in her? It was surprising enough when good-girl from Wisconsin started dating bad-boy Cooper, yet alone yell at him in public. I must say though, props to Sonny!"_

I nodded proudly, "Props accepted."

**Chad POV**

"Am I what?" I asked in disbelief, "Team Chad or Team Sonny?"

Santiago looked at me expectantly, "Wait, when you scheduled this 'last-minute interview'" I made air-quotes, "was it just to talk to me about Sonny and I's break-up?"

Santiago grinned, "A-ha! So you admit that 'Channy' is over?"

I blinked, "Channy? We have a name?"

Santiago's grin disappeared, "_Had_, Chad, you had a name. Before you ruined your relationship over an Emmy. How does that feel? To crush a girl so sweet and innocent as Sonny over something so material as an award? Are you just devastated by your mistake?" Santiago pressed.

I glared at him, "No, Santiago, I didn't ruin a relationship, okay? I just did us both a favor by ending a dying one. Okay?"

Santiago didn't say anything, so I went on, "And besides, innocent? Sweet? Ha! Sonny was the freaking _opposite_! She was always PMSing! Like, I'm just being me right, and then she comes in and totally flips out on me! Right? So I'm like 'Dude, calm down,' and then she's all 'Oh Chad, you're such a jerk, I hate you, let's end this,'" I raised my voice an octave higher to imitate Sonny, "and then I'm all like 'uh, okay.' And then she's like 'what? You're not going to fight for me?' and then the next second she's all mushy and gooey, and it totally just, gives me freaking whiplash!" I ended with a huff.

I realized it was really silent. I turned around in my chair and saw that everyone backstage had froze and was staring at me. I popped my collar and laughed uncomfortably, "CDC here, what it do?" Then turned around to face Santiago.

Santiago stared at me, "You realize that you were just yelling, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I figured."

**Sonny POV**

"You want an interview?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I think it'd be great to see both sides of the story. I just finished an interview with Chad. He told me you weren't here today, why was that?"

I laughed and sat down on the couch, positioning the phone carefully so it was balanced between my ear and my shoulder, "A friend came over to cheer me up, and it ended with a whole lot of sugar. I woke up this morning and I could barley walk."

I could hear Santiago writing something down. "So you didn't come to the studio because of Chad?"

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed, "I just told you! Do you not listen, or something?"

Santiago laughed, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. A friend came to cheer you up because of what happened with Chad. You felt bad because of all the sugar that your friend gave you. Because of Chad. If you backtrack, it all leads back to him."

I groaned, "Fine, I guess, sure. I stayed home because of Chad."

"Good, good. Now, Chad's saying that he, and I quote, 'did us both a favor by ending a dying relationship.' Do you agree?"

Hurt chorused through me. I couldn't believe Chad would say something like that. At the back of my mind though, I knew he would. Chad would do anything to protect his image. I drew in a deep breath, "No, no I don't. Our relationship, in my opinion, was not dying. Quite the opposite, actually, I thought it was thriving." I paused, "Chad and I were a couple for seven months. If it was dying, I would have known. I know Chad, or at least I _knew _Chad, well enough to know when some things up. Face it, Santiago, Chad only said that to protect his image. To shield the world from the truth: Chad's so shallow he couldn't stand to have his own girlfriend beat him at an award."

Santiago was silent for a while. My eyes widened as I realized that I had begun to cry. I swallowed, "This interview is over." I said hastily and hung up.

I threw the phone across the couch and stared at it. "Oh Sonny girl," I mumbled, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

I groaned and curled up into a ball on the couch, trying to think of ways that I could relieve the aching pain in my heart…

**One week Later,**

**Tawni POV**

"It's been a week, Nico!" I yelled into the phone, pacing across the dressing room that Sonny and I shared, "She hasn't come to the studio yet! I haven't heard a thing! She's not going out, she's not answering my phone calls, she's probably lying in her apartment, like, dead!"

"Tawni, come on, be rational," Nico's voice came from the other line, "Try to think of how hurt she was, she needs recovery time."

I rolled my eyes, "Recovery time wouldn't have been this long. Nico, I'm seriously worried."

I heard Nico sigh on the other end, "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow, and we're just going to have to take things from there. Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay, be safe."

"I will, thanks for calling."

I hung up the phone and flopped down on the couch. We were all extremely worried for Sonny, I just hope that she hasn't done anything stupid…

"_Can the cast of 'So Random' please report to the Prop House immediately. Thank you._" The intercom jumped me out of my thoughts. I quickly sat up and ran my fingers through me hair, then went into the Prop House.

Grady and Zora were already waiting for me on the couch. Marshall was standing in the middle of the room. "Tawni," He looked up when he saw me, "Sit on the couch. I have something to tell you all concerning Sonny."

I burst into tears, "Oh I knew it!" I shrieked, sitting next to Grady and burying my head in his shoulder, "She died! Oh my god, I don't know if I can live with myself!"

Marshall blinked, "Um, no, Tawni, she didn't die."

I sat up and smoothed down my hair, "Oh, yeah, sorry," I laughed nervously and motioned for Marshall to go ahead and talk.

"As you all know, Sonny's been gone for a week now," Marshall started. The cast nodded somberly as he continued, "I couldn't let this go on any longer, Sonny has to come back. So, I called her."

I sat up straighter, "You called her? Did she answer? Is she okay?" Zora put her hand over my mouth as I began to fire off questions. I glared at her and huffed.

"I talked to her and said that she needs to come to work. Luckily she was okay about it, so she'll be coming back tomorrow."

I gasped, "TOMORROW?"

Marshall nodded, "So, I know that she's going through a very rough time right now, but I want you all to be very kind to her tomorrow, okay?"

Grady nodded, "We all need to be on Sonny watch. We can't let her go off on her own, in case she runs into Chad."

"Good idea," Marshall agreed, "So you kids figure that out, okay? I have to go to a meeting with Mr. Condor now." Marshall walked out after saying goodbye. Grady grabbed a pen and paper, and together we started working out a schedule for Sonny.

**Sonny POV**

I knew it would have happened soon enough.

I couldn't stay home forever. Problem was, however, was that I hadn't eaten barley anything in a couple of days, so I was pretty weak. I stood up shakily, my frail body struggling. I wobbled into the kitchen and forced myself to eat an apple. The normally delicious snack was flavorless as I swallowed the awkward lumps, shuddering as I felt it go down my throat into my stomach. I took a shower, still seeing remains of the hair dye tinting the water slightly. I knew the So Random cast would be a little bit shocked at my transformation, but I didn't care.

They would have to deal.

For the past week, I've been wallowing in self-hatred. The sensible Sonny was gone now, and now there was a dark, depressing Sonny in her place. I knew that I had to get out of this hole before it swallowed me whole, but I just couldn't really find a reason to. Chad had broken up with me, and my mind began telling me lies, that it was because I was fat, or not pretty enough. Whatever the reason, it still changed me.

I threw on black sweat pants with a black hoodie and grabbed my car keys, glancing at the clock to see that I had ten minutes to get to the studio. I quickly hopped in the car and popped in a CD that I had burned, filled with hard metal music. I pulled into the studio and winced slightly when I saw Chad's car. I took a deep breath and walked across the parking lot.

It was now or never.

* * *

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking...How the crap could I make another depressed Sonny? Haha, well, I wrote this like, a gazillion months ago before I wrote my other story 'Gone' so that's why lol. (: But don't worry, I plan to change it up so its not just the same old same old stuff as my other story was. **

**Kk, well, pleaseeeeeeee read and review! Pretty please! like, imagine you're in a green field with a bunch of goats and they're all staring at you and if you dont review they're gonna attackk! (LOL!)**

**On that note,**

**-Emily(:**


	4. Confrontation

**:)))) OMG. Y'all are the best, like, for real! 22 reviews? AHH! Hmm, do you think we'll be able to get to 30 for this chap? Aghhh, I want to apologize for taking so long to upload this! I'm going to be in highschool next year, and all of my STUPID middle school teachers have been like, LOADING on the homework and all this JUNK :/ So I apologize for that. Also, everything up to this chapter has been pre-written, so another reason why it took me so long was the fact that I actually had to sit down and write it lol(;**

**So anyways, here's Chapter Four, and I hope you enjoyyy! (:**

**

* * *

**

**Tawni POV**

The first thing I thought of when I saw Sonny was black.

She had died her gorgeous brown hair black, and admittedly, she could have pulled it off without suspicion, but the fact that her normally relaxed make-up was now dark and dramatic was another tell-tale sign that she was not okay. "Oh, my god," I breathed, staring at her from the window as she began to walk across the parking lot. She was in black sweatpants and a hoodie, and she looked horribly frail. The most alarming thing though, was how skinny she was. I wonder if she had been eating for the past week.

I heard the back door open, and I rushed out of the dressing room to see Sonny walk down the hall. Her dull expression brightened slightly when she saw me. "SONNY!" I shrieked, nearly tackling her. I was again shocked at her skinny she had gotten within a week. Grady and Nico's heads popped into view, and soon they came chasing down the hall. "SONNY! SONNY!"

Sonny didn't say anything as they bombarded her with hugs. Nico pulled back and realized what she looked like. "Whoa," He whispered, "What happened to your hair?"

Sonny shrugged like it was no big deal, "I died it." She said in a lifeless voice. Nico wrapped an arm around her and pulled Sonny close, "Please, Sonny, I can already tell. Please don't change because of what happened."

We had began to walk down the hall, all of us still crowded around Sonny. Sonny laughed darkly, "I don't know what you're talking about Nico. Black is the pink, isn't it?"

We were all silent. I studied Sonny close and felt a pang when I saw how much she had really changed. Other than the fact that her hair was as dark as night and that she went through a major wardrobe change, she was also ten times more pail, and freakishly skinny. Her eyes looked sunken into her head, and it looked like she had been crying non-stop for the whole week.

"Okay," I said brightly, "Rehearsal got pushed back today, so we're free until after lunch!"

"Yeah!" Grady piped up, "Sonny, you can check out the new video game that I was telling you about a couple of weeks ago, and then you can go see Ch-," Everyone froze. I whipped around and gave Grady the death glare, who whimpered under my gaze.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, really, I forgot! It's just, you know, you used to always go see him after lunch and-,"

"Grady!" Nico snapped, "Just shut up."

**Sonny POV  
**"Grady!" Nico snapped to a frightened looking Grady, "Just shut up!"

I knew that they were all worried about me, hence the fact that I was kind of being swarmed. "Guys, it's okay. Let's just all, act like it never happened. Okay?"

I tried to walk away from them, but Nico kept an iron tight grip on me. "Okay, never mind," I muttered under my breath. Surprisingly, Tawni and Grady and Zora left me alone, but Nico stayed. I eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you still here?" I asked.

Nico suddenly got nervous, "U-uh, well, no reason, lets just uh, get some yoghurt!" Without removing his hand from my waist, Nico led me to the cafeteria. I walked in and froze. There, sitting at his usual table, was Chad.

Oh, god he was so good looking.

I mentally kicked myself. Before he could see me I turned around and quickly wriggled myself out of Nico's grip and into the hallway.

"Wait, Sonny!" I heard Nico call. I ignored him and ran as fast as I could, biting my lip hard and willing myself not to cry. Seeing him in person definitely reminded me how badly I missed him.

I ran until I burst upon an empty set. I tucked myself into a corner and crawled into the ball, beginning to release the tears that had been threatening to fall since I stepped foot inside the building…

**Chad POV**

I sat down in the cafeteria, instinctively glancing towards Sonny's usual seat and saw that there was no change: She still wasn't here.

I fidgeted with my food. The tension between my castmates and I had been growing greater the past week. Even though no one like the So Random cast, they all hated me for hurting her. I kind of hated myself too, actually.

Portlyn came storming into the cafeteria and sat down next to me with a bang, jolting all of the Mackenzie Fall's Cast. "She's back!"

I sat up, "Wait, who's back?"

Portlyn glared at me, "Sonny, idiot! I'm surprised you all don't know by now! _Everyone _in the studio has been talking about it. I don't know if it's true, because I personally haven't seen her yet, but-," Portlyn's eyes registered on something behind me, and she didn't finish her sentence. Before the rest of us had a chance to look, we heard a familiar voice, "Wait, Sonny!"

I whipped around to see Nico running after the cafeteria. I turned around and saw everyone looking at each other confused, "Was that her?" I demanded Portlyn, "Did you see her?"

Portlyn's eyes darkened and she opened her mouth to say something, then closed. I gazed at her, "Uh, Hello? Portlyn, ow!" The Mackenzie Fall's cast gasped aloud as Portlyn slapped me in the face. I glared at her, clenching my jaw.

"I thought we were done with the whole slapping deal!"

Portlyn shook her head at me, her face turning red with anger. "To hell with you, Chad," She spat, standing up, "Because once you see Sonny, you're going to want to a whole lot more than slap yourself." Portlyn walked away from the table, her fists squeezed together in a tight ball.

I glanced at my cast mates, "Did anyone see her besides Portlyn?" To my dismay, they all shook their heads. I groaned and stood up, marching out of the cafeteria. I had a girl to find.

**Sonny POV**

"Sonny? Sonny! SONNY!"

My cast mates yells rung through the halls. I sniffed, standing up and wiping my eyes several times before exiting the abandoned set. I knew I had to be strong and show them that I didn't care if I saw Chad.

The second I stepped out into the hallway Nico spotted me. "Sonny!" He gasped in relief, running towards me. He gave me a hug and sighed, "Whew! I'm a glad to have found you! Do you know how much trouble I would have been in if they found out that I lost you on my first shift?" Nico froze, realizing what he just said.

Great, so they're watching me on shifts? I guess that's why Nico hasn't left me alone yet.

"Nico," I said, "I'm really glad that you care so much, but I really want to be alone. So if I could just…" I trailed off and tried to pry his hand, (AGAIN!) from my waist. He didn't budge.

"Uh-uh." Nico said firmly, "It's going to be good 'ol quality Nico-Sonny time!"

Oh good lord.

Nico, once again, took me to the cafeteria, assuring that Chad had long gone left. He was right, it was just his cast mates. They all hushed when I passed them. My stomach clenched, and I wanted to slap their pretty little faces and tell them to stop whispering about me.

"Get used to it." Nico said grimly. I turned to him in surprise. He motioned to everyone in the cafeteria that was staring at me, "everyone knew that you were gone, and they all found out that you were coming back. You were kind of the talk of the sets for the past week."

"Great," I grumbled, watching in disgust as Nico filled a waffle cone to the top with yoghurt. I took it and sniffed, "You know, Nico," I started, following him to a table, "I'm not that hungry, so thanks but-,"

"Nope!" Nico said, cheerfully taking a mouthful of his cone, "You have to eat Sonny, you need some energy."

I eyed my cone and nearly gagged. I poked my tongue out and delicately scraped the tiniest bit of ice cream onto my tongue. The sugar itself nearly made me throw up. I grimaced and tried my hardest to swallow the cold frozen lump. Nico eyed me suspiciously, "Since when do you not like this stuff? You always like this!"

I opened my mouth to answer when I saw Nico's eyes focus on something behind me. He stiffened and quickly looked back to me, reaching over and grabbing my shoulder so that I wouldn't look behind me. "Nico," I struggled to turn around, "What's going-," I finally managed to turn around, and my breath hitched up in throat.

That golden blonde head of hair, those dazzling blue eyes, the trademark smirk.

Oh my god.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Chad POV**

I huffed and quickly stormed down the hallway to the cafeteria in pursuit of Portlyn. She never showed up for filming, so of course they send me to find her.

I past the Prop House and glanced in, hoping to find a familiar brown haired girl, but she wasn't there. I sighed, why did I want to see Sonny, anyway? We broke up! It's over between us, so why would it matter if I see her? We'd probably just end up yelling at each other, anyway.

Besides, it's not like I still like her or anything.

Psh, no!

I turned into the cafeteria and saw Nico talking with some girl with black hair who's back was facing me. Nico saw me and froze, then quickly tried to stop the other girl from looking. I looked on and smirked, wondering why he was so desperate for the girl to not turn around.

She finally managed to turn around and our eyes locked. I gasped, the eyes were a dead give away. Sonny.

I looked her over in shock, everything about her had changed: Her beautiful brown hair had been died black as night, her face was covered in heavy dramatic make-up, she was dressed head to toe in black, plus the fact that she looked alarming skinny and freakishly pale. I immediately knew why Portlyn had slapped me.

"C-Chad," She stuttered. I saw hurt and anger flash through her eyes, and she looked the most vunerable I'd ever seen her. But just like that, it was gone. Sonny stood up and faced me defiantly, as if to say 'Bring it on!'

Despite the situation, I feel a swell of admiration. I'd always admired the way that she faced a problem head-on. I knew that I broke her heart, but the fact that she could still see me without bursting into tears was a good sign, right?

But then I glanced at the change she went through, and it broke my heart. I knew, unfortunately, that she was the way she was because of me.

Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I put on a mean face and rolled my eyes, "Aw, did the baby finally decide she could face me?"

Nico quickly went over to Sonny and stood protectively in front of her, placing an arm around her waist. I quickly remembered what Tawni told me about what happened between Sonny and Nico, and an unpleasant flash of jealousy zapped my body.

I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't shake the fact that Sonny was allowing Nico to do that. Why wasn't she pulling away from him? Why?

I realized I must have been staring, so I quickly looked up. Sonny's lip quivered slightly, but she still refused to move. I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment? Yeah, that's mature."

"Alright, Chip," Nico said, pushing Sonny back slightly so that he was in front of her, "It's time for you to go."

I scoffed, "Yeah, you and what army?"

"Me." I heard a voice from behind me. I glanced around and laughed at the sight of Grady standing there, his chest all puffed out and trying to look manly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm definitely going to do what you say now."

Sonny looked up at me from behind Nico, then to both her and my horror, a tear fell slowly from eye. Sonny realized this, because she quickly looked down and stormed past me, out of the room, out of sight.

I sighed, pausing to glare at Nico and Grady one last time before running out of the cafeteria, "Wait, Sonny!"

Dang she runs fast.

I could barely keep track of all the hallways we turned into, but I didn't care, I just kept on running after the head of brown hair in front of me. She ran into an abandoned set, when I saw Sonny's foot catch in a wire. Sonny fell fast and quick, making me swerve so I wouldn't run into her.

"Sonny," I wheezed, bending over to catch my breath. Then it suddenly struck me that she wasn't getting up. I looked at her and saw that she was face down, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh, crap, Sonny are you alright?" I bent down and tried to help her up, but she hissed in pain.

"Go. Away." She growled from her spot on the floor, clutching her ankle tightly, "You caused this."

"Sonny, you're hurt! Let me at least help you-,"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I jumped at Sonny outburst. She winced, and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Sonny," I said softly, my heart breaking at the fact that she was in pain, "Your ankle is seriously damaged. If we don't get you to a hospital,"

"Get the hell away from her!" I froze, turning around slowly and saw the So Random cast staring at me in horror, quickly rushing forward and shoving me out of the way, "Sonny, oh, god are you okay?"

Nico and Grady quickly had Sonny up and was helping her limp out of the studio, while Zora trailed behind them and called an ambulance. Tawni glared at me, and I watched, shocked, as she began to cry, "Does this make you feel good?" Tawni snapped, gesturing to Sonny, "Because obviously, hurting her emotionally wasn't enough!"

I winced, "No, Tawni it wasn't like that!"

"Oh just shut up!" Tawni yelled, "First you break her heart, then this? What next, Chad? Are you planning on getting her fired?"

I jumped slightly at the anger on Tawni's face. "Tawni, I'm sorry-,"

Wham!

I felt a shooting pain in my cheek, and I glared at Tawni whose hand was red from the slap, "Don't. You. Dare. Say. It." Tawni said in such a cold voice I felt myself shiver.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Chad, don't you dare say it!" Tawni's voice quivered, and she was crying hard with emotion, "You're the one who did this to her! You're the one who did all of this!"

I didn't say anything, I just let her yell.

"You were the best thing that happened to her, Chad! And you ruined it!" Tawni shrieked, her face red, and her hands making big exaggerated motions. "You ruined it because you're so freaking selfish! God, Chad!"

"I HATE YOU!" Tawni screamed, flinging her bracelet at me, which horribly missed, "I. HATE. YOU!" Wiping her eyes, Tawni ran out of the studio, and I saw her climb into the ambulance that was loading up Sonny.

The next day Sonny came to the studio with a cast around her ankle.

* * *

**...? Whad'ya thinkk?(: I hope you liked it, I worked hard! And it's a teeny bit longer than usual, if you noticed (;**

**Okay, well you know the drill! Press the itty bitty blue button and make me happy!**

**Let's try to get 30 reviews! :))))**

**Peace out, SUCCKKASS!**

**-Emily(:**


	5. A talk with Tawni

**:D You guys are the ! (yup, cheesy, I know) I ask for thirty reviews, and I get thirty one! Whoopwhoop! (: I want to thank everyone for being so extremely kind and reviewing/reading all my stories! (: **

**Okay, I would have totally posted this sooner except that the LOST series finale was yesterday and, well, that's just something that you can't really miss lol(; So just a slight warning: this chap (in my opinoin) is kinda crappy, and very emotinal at some points. :/ I know, I suck, and y'all deserve something better. I just kind of whipped this up really fast so I could get it uploaded and begin working on the next chapter, which is going to be an interesting one, thats for sure. **

**Quick question! How many of you guys actually bother to read the authors note? Just like, out of curiosity. Review and tell me pleaeesee(:**

**Kay, well here's chapter fivee!**

* * *

F my life.

I groaned as I hobbled into the dressing room, still trying to get used to the awkwardness of the crutches. I flopped down onto the couch and let my crutches fall on the ground next to me, "Ughh…" I moaned, suddenly remembering that I'd have to go face Chad today.

I struggled to ignore the fact that my cast was tip-toeing around me, as if one little thing could set me off. I also struggled to ignore that my ex-boyfriend, the jerk who made me fracture my ankle, would be seeing me every day. I glanced down at my black jeans and black t-shirt and sighed, hating how much he affected me.

Tawni walked in loudly, humming to herself, "Hi Sonn-oh." She stopped when she saw me lying on the couch, probably looking like I was dead. "Do you need any help? Or are you starting to get used to your crutches?" I didn't answer, just sighed softly to myself and waited for her to leave so I could be alone.

Tawni bit her lip and walked over to me. She bent down and picked up my crutches, placing them on the side of the couch so they were in my reach. Tawni sat on the chair across from me, fidgeting slightly, "Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase," Tawni said after a while, staring up at me. I sat up slightly and faced her, curious to as what this was about.

"Sonny, I'm . . .I'm worried about you." Tawni said in a rush, breathing a sigh of relief when it was out. I raised my eyebrows, "Really, now?" I said sarcastically, "I thought you were just following my every move for fun."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Sonny this is serious. Look, I've been in and out of love," I froze, staring at her. Since when has Tawni _ever _had a serious boyfriend?

Tawni must have noticed my look because she shrugged, "Moving on," She said, ignoring my questioning gaze, "I know how much it hurts. I realize that you loved Chad, and that he was, well, no offense, your life. I get that, really, I do. But now that that's gone, you have to move on. I'm cool if you mourn a little bit, have a good cry. I'll cry with you, but this," Tawni gestured to me, "This is out of control."

**Tawni POV**

Sonny lowered her eyes and didn't meet my gaze. I sighed and grabbed her hands, "Sonny, you're wearing all black. You never talk. You died your gorgeous brown hair, that I was _insanely _jealous of, black! You're letting this boy change you!"

Sonny shook her head, still looking down. I saw a tear slide down her cheek, "I'm not," She whispered, beginning to cry, "Tawni, I'm not!"

I squeezed Sonny's hand, "You are. Sonny, look at me." Sonny didn't look up. I shook her hands slightly and said in a firmer voice, "Look at me, Sonny, look in my eyes."

Sonny hesitantly looked up, the look on her face was so sad I surprised myself when I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, "He," My voice shook, "Is not worth it. _Chad _is not worth it." Sonny didn't say anything, just sat there, crying silently. I sniffed, trying to stop the constant tears that were running down my face, "Sonny, you are an amazing, beautiful, talented girl. And if God's mistake over there doesn't realize it, then it is his loss. It is _his _fault that he doesn't see the treasure that is right before his eyes."

Oh, god. I'm such a sap. My voice quivered, and I didn't bother to stop crying, it would be useless. Sonny shook her head, "That's not true, Tawni," She cried in small voice, "That's not true!"

I grabbed Sonny's shoulders and shook her slightly, making her look at me, "Sonny." I said loudly, "You, are beautiful. And you know it. And if anyone gives you crap about that, they'll answer to me." Sonny opened her mouth to say something, but a sob came out instead. "Oh, Sonny," I said softly, wrapping my arms around her in a comforting hug, "If you dare give a damn about what Chad thinks about you, then I'll come after you, you know I will." Sonny didn't say anything, she just kept on crying into my shoulder. "You know," I said quietly, "The reason I was mean to you when you first came to So Random was because I was jealous." Sonny didn't say anything, but I could tell she was shocked because she seemed to freeze. I chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Me, Tawni Hart, jealous. I was threatened! You were an awesome actress, and I was scared that you would steal the show." I paused, smiling, "Sonny, you stole the show a long time ago. I've just learned to accept it now. Which is why I won't have you moping around like a dork because of some selfish jerk who doesn't seem to realize what the hell he's doing." I wiped my own eyes, and sighed, a bit drained from that emotional speech.

After Sonny seemed to have calmed herself a little bit, she sat up looked at me, her eyes still red, "Thanks, Tawni," Sonny said, wrapping her arms around herself, "I really needed that."

I rolled my eyes, "I know what a girl needs," I said playfully, then quickly turning serious, "So, you're going to go back to normal, right?" I questioned, "No more all black, depressing stuff?"

Sonny hesitated, "Tawni, I didn't do this because of Chad, I-,"

"Uh-uh." I held up my hand to silence her, "Sonny, I'm offended that you'd think that I was that stupid to even believe that crappy excuse."

Sonny looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed.

I sighed, "Do you know why Mandy (the girl you replaced) left?"

Sonny looked up, confused, "No," Sonny said, sniffling, "Why?"

I smiled sadly, "She fell in love with Chad. And he broke her heart." I saw Sonny freeze, "W-what?" I nodded, "Yup. Its true. She did the same thing you did, go all depressed and get uber skinny and all that. Our ratings dropped because of her, and Mr. Condor wouldn't take it. He fired her after just a month of her whole sad charade."

Sonny looked shocked, and slightly afraid, "So," I added in an optimistic voice, "I want you to know that I already lost one best friend, and if I lose you I don't know what I'd do."

Sonny looked up, smiling such a happy smiled that I swear could have made me burst into tears, "Really, Tawni? You mean that?"

I gave Sonny a hug, "I meant everything I just said."

After letting go, I gave Sonny her crutches, "I have to get to the prop house to rehearse for the sketch," Sonny said, beginning to lumber out of the dressing room. I opened the door for her, and as she walked, well, 'crutched' out of the room, Sonny paused and looked at me, "Hey, Tawni?"

I glanced at Sonny, "Yeah?"

Sonny raised her eyebrows, "You know that I know that Mandy never dated Chad, and that she got fired because she was a bad influence, right?"

I smiled, dang, Sonny was good.

"Yeah, I know."

**Chad POV**

I tried to concentrate on my script, but the lines began to blur together and my mind started wandering off, usually to Sonny.

I imagined me going up to her, with a big bouquet of flowers and all the Emmy's I'd ever won. "I was wrong," I would say to her, "All these Emmy's, they're great, but the real prize was having you as my girlfriend."

Flattered, Sonny would leap in my arms. We would link arms and run off into the sunset where we would-

"CHAD!" I jumped, blinking several times to get my eyes to adjust. I saw Portlyn standing in front of me, her hands on her hips. I gulped, she hadn't talked to me since she slapped me yesterday, and quite frankly, I was kind of scared of her.

"Err, y-yes, Portlyn?" I stammered, hating myself for showing fear. Portlyn held up a magazine that had Sonny on the cover, a picture of her in her crutches making her way through the parking lot. Once again, she was wearing all black.

"You _**broke **_her anke?" Portlyn exclaimed, throwing the magazine. I caught with my hand and glared at her, "No, for your information, I did not!"

Portlyn didn't seem convinced. I sighed, exasperated, "No, Portlyn, I was running after her so we could talk, and the tripped and fell. End of story."

Portlyn narrowed her eyes at me, "Well, for _your _information," She spat, "I'm Team Sonny." Portlyn whirled around and stormed off the set, leaving a very angry CDC in her wake.

Yeah, that's right. I _do _refer to myself in third person.

I rubbed my temples and groaned, I was having such a bad day. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, my director, Mike, came up to me, looking angry.

"What the crap, Chad?" Mike snapped. I rolled my eyes, "What did I do now?" I exclaimed, my anger rising, "Everyone's been on my back for the past week! God, what do you want?"

Mike only glared at me, and spoke in a clenched voice, "Look, Chad, I know I'm supposed to stay out of your personal life and all, but this break up of yours has been bringing in a crap-load of bad press. I've scheduled an interview for you and what's her face,"

"Sonny," I said automatically.

Mike snapped his fingers, "Right, Sonny. Anyway, I have an interview for you two next week where you make peace, okay? I don't care if you're lying through you're teeth, all I care is that the audience believes it, got it?"

I sighed, "How are you going to convince Sonny to go into the same room as me, Mike? Hate to break it to you, but she kind of hates me right now."

Mike smiled, "Don't worry about that, Chad, I have my ways."

I watched him walk off warily. Something told me that things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

**EEK! Yeah, I know, I'm really sorry that this chapter didn't live up to the others :/ but im going to be kinda selfish and ask if there's any possible way that we can get to 40 reviews? *cowers* I knoww, I knoww! I suck and I'm a jerk, we've already acknowledged that lol. **

**OHH! Did you guys hear that Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas broke up? (Random, I know haha) It made me so sadd! I thought that they were like, perfect for each other!**

**Hmm, does this mean that Demi can move on to a certain blonde hair blue eyed co-star? Haha, that'd be awesome(;**

**R&R!**

**-Emily(:**


	6. Interview Part One

***cowers* O.M.G. I am **_**SO **_** sorry for taking so long to update! You guys have absolutley NOOOO idea how busy this week has been, and when I finally sat down to write the next chapter, the computer that I write on got all spammed up with a virus! So I can't use that one, and my other computer has a broken microsoft word, so I thought I was like, doomed, then I figured out that I can write and save stuff on this WordPad thing my computer has. **

**Slight problem: It has no spell check. So I apologize for **_**any **_**spelling errors! I know that after the wait y'all deserve a chapter fit for the king, so I really hope this satisfies you!**

**Btw, I'd like to make a quick shout out to Joker236: Ahahaaa, your review made me laugh(: I'm sorry to disapoint, but no, Sonny or Zora will not kill Chad during the interview (; **

**Okay, so here's chapter six, please review, and once again I am so freaking sorry for making you guys wait sooo long. :/ luckily it's almost summer, so I'll have more time (hopefully)**

**:) Y'all are awesome! Slight warning, I kinda suck at writing in 3rd person, so sorry if the beginning is kinda crappy :/**

No POV

Marshall paced nervously around his office, occasionaly pausing to rub his head. "Oh, ohh..." He muttered, anxiously glancing from the phone to the door, not knowing what to do.

Sighing, he sat down at his desk and tried his best not to fidget, which was an extremely difficult task. Suddenly, the phone rang, scaring Marshall half to death. "Ah, I, uh, hello?" Marshall stammered, trying to stop the phone from slipping out of his sweaty hands.

"You haven't backed out, have you?" Came the voice from the other line. Marshall sunk a little low in his chair, "Mike," He started, trying to think if there was any way to talk him out of this, "Can we please talk about this? An interview is the worst possible thing that you could do to these kids. What they need is space, and-"

"Oh, shut it!" Mike snapped, surprising Marshall, "I have Mr. Condor on speed dial, Marshall, and if I find out that you manage to weasel out of this, trust me, it's _not _going to be pretty."

Marshall opened his mouth to reply, but Mike had already hung up. Marshall sighed and rubbed his temples. 

What was he going to do?

Tawni POV

I have to say, having a cripple on the cast is fun.

Not just the fact that we have sooo many more oportunites to prank Sonny now (which is kind of ticking her off) just the fact that the sketches are ten times more fun. For example, in a sketch that we're doing tomorrow, we're all going to be on wires and fly around like Ninja's, while Sonny brings out her crutches and pretty much owns all of us.

It's really entertaining.

I smiled at myself in my mirror, somehow things seemed to be getting better. I mean, granted, Sonny still hated Chad and was still hurt, but she managed to realize that going all black and depressing wasn't going to help her at all. And Chad was, well, Chad. The door opened and Sonny limped in, she was getting really good with her crutches now.

"Hey Tawn," She said, leaning her crutches against the wall and hopping on one foot to her vanity chair, which she flopped down into gratefully. I smiled at her, and fluffed my hair, "Do you think I'd look good as a brunette?" I asked her, absentmindly twirling a piece of hair around my finger. Through the mirror I saw Sonny look at me like I was crazy, "Um, no." She said, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know." I replied, shrugging, "I just thought maybe it would be cool if we all died her hair, you know, like you did."

Sonny stared at me, as if contemplating the idea, then raised her eyebrows, "Maybe we could do it like, neon colors!" She exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in her chair.

I jumped up, "Yeah! And we could have a sketch called-"

"_Can Sonny Munroe please report to Marshall's office please? Thank you." _The intercom interrupted me. Sonny, looking confused, grabbed her crutches and began to make her way out of the room, "Hmm, I'll see you around, Tawni."

"Kay," I called, already imaging what I'd look like with blue hair.

Sonny POV

I was actually kind of confused on why Marshall wanted me. I mean, I haven't done anything wrong, right? I'm not all depressed anymore, so what could he have to talk to me about?

I leaned on my crutch and used one hand to steady myself and the other hand to open the door. I managed to get into Marshall's office and close the door. I looked around and saw Marshall sitting down at his desk, looking more fidegety than usual. "S-Sonny," He stammered when he saw me, "U-uh, sit, sit down."

Slightly worried, I sat down hesitantly, "Is everything okay?" I asked slowly, growing more curious by the second.

"Um, yes, everythings fine. I called you here though, to uh, to tell you about an interview you have to do."

Hmm. An interview. Doesn't seem that bad, except I'd just have to lie alot. "Is that all?" I said cautiously, wondering why this was such a big deal.

"Er, see, no, not exactly." Uh-oh. "You see, Sonny, um, Mike Jones (he's the director of Mackenzie Falls) he told me that he doesn't like the um, situation, that's between you and Chad," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "so he decided to schedule an interview for both you and Chad together."

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed, Marshall winced. I closed my eyes, I couldn't do this. I can barley face him in the cafeteria, much less in an interview on live television, "Marshall, you of all people should no that I can't do that!" Marshall looked sympathetic, "I know, Sonny. And I did everything I could to get you out of it, but well, Mike directs the number one TV show on television, and he can get Mr. Condor to do anything for him, including forcing you to do an interview."

I sighed and looked at my feet, "I'm sorry, Sonny." Marshall said. I shook my head, "You know what? It's fine. I'll just do an interview. I mean, how hard can it be, right?"

Marshall didn't look convinced, but he didn't question me, "The interview is in on wednesday, on Tween Weekly TV. You have to be at their studio by nine in the morning, that's what Mike said. Okay?"

I smiled weakly, "Fine."

After leaving Marshall's office, I walked **(A/N I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to find ANY words besides 'hobble' and 'limp' now that Sonny has crutches! So if you ever see the word: Walk, just ignore it!)** around the hallways, not wanting to go face Tawni, because then I'd have to tell her about the Interview.

Oh, god. The interview.

I don't know how I was going to do it. Today was monday, giving me a little more than a day to prepare. I groaned and hung my head, what the crap am I gonna do?

**Next Day; Chad POV**

"Here you go," Out of no where, Mike, my pain-in-the-you-know-where director appeared in front of me. I raised my eyebrow at the device that was in his hand, "Er, what is that?" I asked, holding out my hand hesitantly. Mike dropped the small black object in my hand and rolled his eyes, "It's an earpiece, idiot."

Ouch. I ignored his insult, "Um, can I ask why you're giving me an earpiece?"

Mike slapped me on the back of head, "Ow!" I snapped, rubbing my head and glaring at him, "What was that for?" Mike ignored me and pointed to the earpiece, "We, dear friend," Mike said, "Are going to be prepared for this interview."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that if things get a little iffy during the interview, I'll tell you exactly what to say or do, and you'll do it." Uh-oh. I don't think I liked the sound of this, "But, what if things go as planned?" I questioned, "What if the interview goes great and we don't need to use it?"

Mike smirked at me, "Then we won't be needing it."

Mike left me then, leaving me staring at the earpiece and praying that whatever happens tomorrow, that Sonny won't get hurt. I tightened my hand around the earpiece and sighed, wishing that I never broke up with Sonny for some stupid award. 

**Sonny POV**

"Okay," Tawni said, flipping through her flashcards, "Did the break-up with Chad affect you in any way?" Tawni read in her most official talkshow host voice. I straightened my spine and said the answer that I'd rehearsed, "Well, Santiago, of course it did. I mean, I dated Chad for seven months. Of course something like that would affect me. It was hard for a little bit, and I had a good cry, but then with the help of some friends, I soon realized that in all honesty, Chad Dylan Cooper isn't something to mope about." I frowned, "No, no that doesn't sound right. Mope about...cry about! Wait, no, too desperate, ummm..." I bit my lip and began to pace (as well as you can with crutches) around the dressing room.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Sonny!" She said, throwing down her flashcards, "You're going to do _fine_. Just relax. Come on, take deep breaths. Ooommmmm...Ooommm.."

I ignored her, "Tawni, what if forget everything? Or, what if Chad is all super smooth and starts hitting on the interviewer, or worse! What if Chad has a girlfriend and brings her to the interview?" I froze in my place at such a horrific thought.

Tawni snorted, "Sonny. A) You're going to do great, B) It's Santiago, he's a guy. If Chad starts hitting on him, then we know why he broke up with you, and C) Chad doesn't have a girlfriend. Hel-lo? Do you think I'm out of the gossip loop or something?"

I threw myself onto the couch, "I'M SUCH A FAILURE!" I wailed. Tawni patted my back, "No you're not. Now, suck it up and get going, you're doctors appointment is in twenty minutes."

I groaned, she was right. I was getting a boot put over my ankle, so I could walk without crutches. Just in time for my interview, too. "Fine, fine," I said relunctantly getting up, "I'm going."

I grabbed my crutches and made my way out of the room with a dramatic huff, leaving Tawni behind to admire herself in the mirror.

**Next Day; 8:00 A.M.**

**Sonny POV**

"For the gazillionth time, you're going to do great." Just hearing Tawni's voice over the phone made me feel a little bit better, "Oohh, I don't know!" I said, pacing around my room. Now that I just had an ankle boot, it was _much _easier to walk around.

"Are you sure you can't be there in the studio?" I asked, knowing Tawni's answer already.

"Sonny," Tawni said paitently, "I already explained to you that I booked this hot stone appointment a month ago. It's the best guy in Los Angeles, I'll get like, killed if I cancel. Besides, I have no reason to go just to tell you the same thing that I'm telling you now."

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

I hung up with Tawni and grabbed my car keys, pausing once by the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. Even though I'd be getting my hair and make-up done there, I still had to make sure I looked nice.

I smiled my interview smile and grimaced, I was so freaking nervous. I sighed, it was now or never. I snatched my coat and walked out of the door and into the elevator.

I made my way to my blue truck (that Chad got me) and quickly sped out of the parking lot and began the fourty-five minute drive to the studio.

**Chad POV**

"Testing, testing, TESTING!" I winced at the harsh voice in my ear, "Jeez, Mike, I hear you!" I complained, really wanting to take the earpiece out of my ear and throw it at the wall.

"Okay, good." Mike's voice came from inside my ear, "Where are you now?"

"In the hair and make-up room," I answered, glancing around, "No one's hear yet."

"Good, I'll be right there."

"Wait, Mike," I protested, "Why can't you just talk to me now? Hello? Mike? Ugh!" Seeing as he wasn't going to answer anytime soon, I plopped myself down in the swirly red chair and waited for someone to arrive, whether it be the make-up artists or Mike.

Right after I thought that, Mike appeared in the doorway, "Ah, Cooper, my man!" He said dramatically, stepping into the room. I glared at him, but Mike just rolled his eyes, "Coop, get over it. You need to be a big boy and stop sulking, okay? It's just a freaking interview! I really don't get why you're so upset."

Oh, _right_. Cause this is all my fault. Well, actually, it kind of is.

"I just don't think it'll be good for Sonny," I said softly, "Even though I broke up with her, I still care about her, Mike."

Mike snorted, "That's cute kid, really, it is, but save that for the cameras." I clenched my fists and fought the overwhelming urge to punch him.

Mike seemed to notice this, because he started to back up to the door, "Oh-kay," He said slowly, "I just wanted to remind you, that if I tell you to say something, you say it. Or else I'll see to it that your little girlfriend's show is cancelled, got it?" And with that, Mike left. I groaned, as soon as this was over I was definetly going to have Mike fired.

Soon after Mike left, the make-up artists swarmed in, and an hour after that I was standing backstage, waiting for someone to give me instructions.

"Ah, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I turned and saw a man dressed in all black and an earpiece similar to mine walk up, "It's such a pleasure," He said, shaking my hand. I smiled tightly, "Same."

"I'm Robert, producer of Tween Weekly TV." Robert said, "It's an honor to have you on our show, an-Bertha!" I jumped as Robert started yelling at someone who walked by, "I told you, no red flowers! God, those are disgusting! What color is that, fuischa? Ugh, I'm horrified." The woman who I presumed was Bertha looked shocked as Robert snatched a flower pot out of her hands, "Please, go away, I don't want to see you," Robert said, waving her away.

Bertha scurried away, and Robert turned back to me and rolled his eyes, "I apologize, it seems like I have to do everything around here."

I nodded strangley as Robert set the flower pot down at his feet and reverted his attention back to me, "Okay, so what's going to happen is in the beginning it's just going to be Sonny and Santiago, then after a couple of questions they're going to call you out. So just wait for your cue, and don't stray to far away from here, because you never can judge when you're going to be called up. Got it?"

"Erm, I think?" I squeaked, but Robert was already walking away, barking orders into his headset. I shifted from foot to foot and watched as people hustled around backstage. On the stage I saw Santiago sit down in his chair, chatting away with the director.

"Live in one minute!" I heard someone call.

"Chad." I turned around and jumped when I saw Sonny standing there, her arms crossed and her glare icy. I gulped and tried not to stare at how gorgeous she looked. "S-Sonny," I stuttered, cursing myself.

Sonny shook her head, "This is going to be interesting," She muttered, looking down.

I swallowed, "Listen, Sonny, since we have to, well, you know, look like we're friends and all out there-,"

"Wait, what?" Sonny snapped her head up, her eyes wide, "This interview is to make you look good? For us to make peace?"

Oh, crap. I racked my brain desperatley for something to say, but it was too late, Sonny was on a rampage. "Oh, this is _good_." She said bitterly, "You want to make peace? Oh, then get ready, Cooper, cause this interview is going to suck."

I shook my head, "No, Sonny, please that's not what I meant," 

"Sonny Munroe to stage please!" I heard an intercom say. Sonny smiled a devilish smile at me, "See you on stage Cooper."

I watched her walk on stage and gulped.

This was not going to be good.

...

**Sorry, I Left you with a bit of a cliffy there haha (; I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for any spelling mistakes :/ I swear that I'll neverrrrr everrrr take this long to update AGAIN! haha(:**

**R&R!**

:))))))

**-Emily(:**


	7. Interview Part Two

**Wassupp? Thanks for the reviews, y'all are flipping AMMMAAZZZIINNNGG:)) OOH SNAPP! Has any of you gone on youtube and looked up pictures of Falling for the Falls part 2? It's all these pictures of Sonny and Chad when they go on thier date, and it is **_**adorable**_**! OMG(: I can't wait for the episode! EEPP! (: So, I just thought that'd I say that the chapter after this one is most likely going to be the last chapter. I already know how I want to end it, and I hope it leaves you guys..well, I won't say or else it'll ruin it. **

**So, here's the long awaited interview chapter! (which was actually really hard for me to write for some reason, idk why) I hope you enjoy!**

**Sonny POV**

Smirking, I walked onto the stage, my ankle boot chafting awkwardly against my skin. "Sonny!" Santiago said, "My girl, how are you?" Before I could answer, I was ushered to a chair and swarmed by makeup and hair artists who were attempting to make last second touch ups.

"Get off the stage! We're on in ten!" I heard someone hiss.

I blinked as bright lights were turned on and aimed at me. "Five, four, three, two, one, GO!"

"Good morning, America!" Santiago boomed, looking at a camera. I smiled my best smile and tried to look natural, "Today Tween Weekly is giving you the scoop on 'Channy's breakup! That's right! On stage now we have Ms. Sonny Munroe. Hi Sonny, how are you?" Santiago turned to me and smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Santiago, I'm doing great, thanks."

Santiago nodded, "That's good. Now, I see you're wearing a cast around your ankle. Mind telling us how that happened?"

Ha, great. They always have to ask about the darned injury. I laughed and tossed my hair back, "Well, ironically, this happened the day I came back to So Random after a week long break, and I tripped on a wire in the studio and landed wrong."

Santiago raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, a week long break? And why was that?" God, why was he so freaking curious? I kept my smile plastered on my face and answered, "There's no need to pretend around you, Santiago. I took that week off because, well, I was still recovering from the fact that I, Sonny Munroe, won an Emmy!" The live audience began to applaude. I grinned at them, "I mean, I'm seventeen and I already have an Emmy to hang on my wall!"

This fueled the audience's applause and I waved slightly, laughing at the response I got. Santiago didn't seem to buy it, "Uh-huh. Sonny, I have a feeling that you're not being honest with me." He stared at me intently, but I remained the smile, an easy smile stuck on my face. "But, I say we find out for ourselves whether Sonny was indeed telling the truth with a special guest-star. Please, put your hands together for Chad Dylan Cooper!"

To not seem rude, I clapped politely and tried not to wince at the defeaning roar of the crowd as Chad swaggered on stage, his signature smirk on his face. If I had caused him any uneasiness backstage, he showed none. I swallowed, this was where things were going to get interesting.

Chad sat down in the seat next to me, not bothering to say hello. I turned pointedly so I was facing Santiago and tried to block out the fact that Chad was next to me. "Ooh, I can just feel the tension!" He exclaimed, motioning to Chad and I. I didn't say anything, just kept on smiling.

Chad laughed and put an arm around my shoulders, "Tension?" He said in a high voice, "Trust me, Santiago. Sonny and I, we try to mantain a professional relationship in and out of the studio. Because, you know, friendship is very important."

I made a gagging noise and shrugged off his arm. Santiago leaned forward, looking very interested, "Oh, please." I said, turning so that I was facing Chad in my seat, "Tell us, Chad, how many times did you rehearse that in the mirror?"

Chad narrowed his eyes, and turned to Santiago, "As you can see, Sonny's still a little defensize, so-,"

"Defensize?" I screeched, "Hold up! I'm defensive, Chad? Really?"

Chad smirked, "Yeah, Sonny. _Really_."

Santiago seemed to be eating this up, "This is just too good!" Santiago said from his desk, "I assume both of you guys had a hard time adjusting, shall we say, to a life without each other?"

I scoffed, "Santiago, really. Look at the boy. He broke up with me because of an _award_. Who would miss anyone that shallow?"

A mummur rippled through the audience, and I leaned back in my chair and stared at Chad, smirking as if to say 'What now, suckaa?'

Chad pursed his lips and smiled a tight smile and paused, frowning slightly as if he was listening to something. Chad quickly snapped back into focus, "I'm sure it seems like I broke up with Sonny because of that Award. But let's think for a second: Santiago, I won nine Emmy's. Do you think I really care about one award?"

I shook my head in disbelief, "I can't believe it. You're lying through your teeth." I accused.

"W-Well this is certainly going to an interesting interview," Santiago stammered, "But we're going to take one quick commerical break, so stay tuned."

I smiled at the camera and waited till the director gave us the signal that we were off the air. As soon as I got the signal I slumped back in my chair and rubbed my temples, this was going to be a long interview.

"Can you atleast attempt to act?" Chad hissed. I snapped my head up, "What?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "You realize how bad this makes you seem. I'm sure to you're loving this, acting like the big bad wolf that stood up to Chad Dylan Cooper. But trust me, Sonny, this is only going to bring you bad press."

I shook my head, "Whatever, Chad. I really don't want to hear you or your lies right now."

Chad threw his hands up and rose out of is chair, "I tried," He muttered, walking away.

I stared out as the audience talked amongst them, and crewmembers scurried about. Santiago walked back up on stage and took his place at his desk, Chad followed suit and sat back in his chair. "Woo!" Santiago said, "The viewers are _loving _this. We have more viewers then we've had in the past six months! This is crazy! Keep it up, you two."

I didn't reply, just sat up straight right as Santiago started talking to the camera again, "And we are back!" He boomed, "Before diving right in, Sonny, alot of viewers have been asking: What's up with the black hair?"

I smiled at Santiago, "What about it? Am I not allowed to change hair color?"

Chad coughed slightly. I whirled on him, "What? Do you not approve of that answer, or something?" Chad smirked at me, then looked at Santiago, "No, it's not the answer I don't approve of, it's your crap excuse."

**Chad POV**

Crap. The second the words came out of my mouth I knew I'd regret them. Sonny's face went red with rage, and her fists were clenched. I could tell she was trying not to start screaming at me.

"COOPER!" Mike yelled in my ear, causing me to wince, "What the crap are you doing?" I ignored him and tried to focus on Sonny's response.

Sonny just glared at me. Santiago laughed, "I am loving this!" He said to the audience. "Chad," He said, turning to me, "Since you claim it wasn't the award, what was the reason you broke up with Sonny?"

Sonny leaned forward, "Yeah," She drawled, "Please, enlighten us."

I tried to keep a calm face, but really I was freaking out. "Chad?" Santiago pressed, "Your answer?"

Oh, right. Snap out of it, Chad! I shrugged, "Loss of interest." I stated simply. Sonny laughed darkly, "Can you believe that?" She said, waving her hand at me, "I'm sorry, but lack of interest? Yeah, that totally makes sense seeing as the day before you said you loved me!" 

Ooh. The audience shifted uncomfortably, their mummurs drifting through the air and to my ears. I tried to block them out, "Sonny," I said gently, "I'm an actor."

_Ouch_. Sonny looked like she'd been slapped in the face. I immediatley realized that I'd gone to far, "Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-," Sonny shook her head and stared at me, "No, it's okay." She said softly, "I get it."

Santiago looked confused, "You...get it?"

Sonny nodded, "I get..." She said slowly, as if she was carefully choosing each and every word, "I get that Chad's an egoistic, selfish, self-centered, shallow, jerk that no one likes."

The crowd gasped, and I stared, shocked as Sonny shrugged, "Hey, it's true!" She said, "I mean, anyone who breaks up with someone over an award is, well, not someone I'd like to be with. I just wish I could have realized it sooner so we wouldn't have been in this situation."

Santiago nodded, "All right! I believe Sonny just laid it down!" Sonny smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Chad," I heard Mike's voice come from inside my ear, "This is getting out of control." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, does he think I don't know that? I blocked out Sonny and Santiago, they were probably just talking about how much I sucked or something, and I listened to Mike. 

"Here's what you're going to do," Mike said quickly, "Say there's someone else." I froze. I couldn't do that. That would crush Sonny. I shook my head slightly, hoping that Mike was watching and he would be able to see.

"So, you're just over Chad completley, right?" Santiago asked Sonny, completley oblivious to me and my dilemma.

"Chad, say it. _Now_." I still didn't say anything. I refused to. Sure, Sonny kind of hated me right now, but I would never _ever _hurt her like that. I've hurt Sonny enough as it is.

"Chad, listen to me!" Mike ordered, "You don't do that, and I'll have her show cancelled and make sure no one in Hollywood hires her, again."

Oh, crap. My eyes went from Sonny, who was still talking away to Santiago, back to me.

"Do it now, Cooper, or I swear to God I will!" Mike yelled in my ear. My hands started to sweat. Sonny looked at me, as if remembering I was there and smirked, "So tell us the truth, Chad." She said, completley unaware of her much I was struggling internally, "Why did you break up with me?"

"Five seconds, Chad!" Mike roared in my ear, "Or I'll ruin her damn life!"

Santiago leaned forward on his desk, eager to hear what I was going to say.

"Four!" Mike yelled.

"What are you scared of?" Sonny said, leaning back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Three!"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. What could I do? Ruin her career, or break her heart?

"Two!"

"Aw, look, he's too scared to answer!" Sonny cooed, her eyes boring into mine.

"One!"

"T-There was someone else!"

**:D Am I evil or what? Cliffyyy! haha(; So, tell me what you think of the twist, and how you think the story will turn out, seeing as the next chapter is most likely the last one. (I might scretch it out into two chapters or something, depends on how long it is).**

**So yeah, just tell me what you think! And i'm sorry if this chapter makes all of you hate me lol(;**

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! :))))**

**-Emily**

**p.s. I updated realllyy quick, so I think I deserve some reviewss! ;P**


	8. Finale

**:( So, this is the last chapter. Now, I know everyone is most likely going to hate me, so I want to say that you guys were the best readers/reviews EVVEERR. :D Y'all were amazing. It was so much fun to write this story, like, for real. (:**

**Okay, I'm sorry for the shortness, but without further ado, here is the final chapter of The Award:**

**Sonny POV**

Chad's words hit me like a ton of bricks. I froze, watching as Chad slumped back in his chair and bury his face in his hands. His words echoed through my mind, over and over again.

_I'm seeing someone else._

If I thought Chad breaking up with me hurt, finding out that he cheated on me hurt ten times worse. I blinked, hoping that what he said wasn't true. Chad looked up at me and I saw that his face looked heartbroken, like what he had said had hurt him. The studio was errie silent, not even the audience was talking. I stood up numbly, "Oh," I said quietly, quickly blinking to try to stop the tears.

Too late.

"Sonny," Chad said in a strangled voice, "Please, just-,"

"No," I said softly, looking at Chad, "J-Just . . . leave me alone."

I walked off the stage as fast as my boot would allow, tears streaming down my face. "Sonny!" I heard Chad cry. I ignored him, pushing past crew members and various people until I was outside. I found myself running to my car, throwing my body in it and locking the door. I started the car and wheeled out of the parking lot. I began to sob as I drove down the highway, tears ran down my face and obscured my vision, and it was a miracle itself that I made it to my apartment safley. Through my tears I glanced down at my phone as I entered my apartment and saw that I had seventeen missed calls and thirty-two new texts. Most of them were from Tawni. I went into my room and pulled out a duffel bag. I tried to control my crying as I blindly threw random clothes from my closet into the bag, my sobbing now turning into hysterics.

**Chad POV**

I buried my face in my hands, wanting to cry. No one spoke. It was scary silent. I looked up and saw Sonny's face, which was full of anguish and heartbreak and sadness. "Oh," She said, standing up slowly. I could tell that I had hurt her beyond belief, but really what I did was going to save her career.

_If only she knew_.

"Sonny," I pleaded, "Please, just-,"

"No." Sonny cut me off, "J-just leave me alone." Sonny walked off stage, and I could see that she was crying. Santiago looked stunned, and shook his head to regain focus. "Asshole," He muttered to me under his breath.

I stood up, "Sonny!" I cried, running after her.

I don't know how she managed to leave so fast, because I ran. I chased after her, running, but by the time I reached the parking lot her car was no where to be seen. I groaned, "What have I done?"

**Sonny POV**

I grabbed all the photos that I had of Chad and threw them on the ground, screaming and crying hysterically. "I hate you!" I cried, grabbing my duffel bag and slamming it against the wall, "I hate you!"

I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder and grabbed my car keys, wiping my eyes several times before walking out the door. Not bothering to take the elevator, I ran down the twelve flights of stairs, and soon enough I was exiting the building and walking into the parking lot.

"Crap," I muttered after feeling several drops of rain pelt into my skin. I walked faster to my truck and quickly threw my duffel bag into the back. I opened the door and was about to get in when I saw a black sports car squeal into the parking lot.

I froze, _crap_.

The car came to a stop beside me, and Chad stepped out. His eyes went from me to my bag, then back to me. "W-wait," Chad said slowly, "You're...leaving?"

I turned away and groaned when I realized I was crying again. "Go. Away." I growled in a low voice, squeezing my eyes shut, "Please, just go away!"

I didn't have to turn around to see that he hadn't left. The rain poured down and chilled me to the bone, but neither of us moved. "Sonny," Chad said, his voice full of emotion, "Please, don't leave me."

I whipped around and starred at Chad, "You have no right to speak to me!" I yelled angrily, "After all you did to me, Chad! All the crap you put me through!"

Chad didn't say anything, he just stood there, shaking his head. His gorgeous blonde hair was sticking to his forehead in wet clumps, "Please," Chad's voice cracked, and I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes, "We can fix this Sonny. I-I," Chad broke off, "I love you."

I shook my head vigorously, "No. You. Don't." I sobbed, "If you did, then you wouldn't have been with someone else, Chad!"

Chad looked so hurt and heartbroken, it looked like _he _was the one who got cheated on. "If you just let me explain," Chad started in a broken voice, but I cut him off.

"No," I said, "no, no, no, no NO!" My voice rose so that I was screaming, and most likely causing a scene, "Just leave! I hate you! I-," I didn't finish my sentence. I whirled around and jumped into my truck, quickly closing the door.

"Sonny, NO!" I heard Chad yell. He ran over so that he was next to the window and began to pound on it, "Sonny! I've loved you since the day you stepped on So Random! Since we went on a fake-date, since you beat me for that stupid award! Since now, Sonny! Since today!"

I tried to respond, but I was crying so hard my throat hurt. I turned the truck on, which only made Chad beat the window harder, "Please, Sonny! Don't leave! I need you to stay for me! I can't live without you! Oh, God, Sonny!" Glancing at Chad, I saw with a start that he was crying.

With a sob, I put the truck in drive and quickly sped out of the parking lot.

"_SONNY!_" Chad's antagonazing scream sliced through the rain and into my truck. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Chad on his knees with his head burried in his hands, his shoulders were shaking from crying so hard. Then I turned the corner, and was out of sight.

"L-l-let's g-go hhhoome," I sobbed to myself, clutching the steering wheel.

But I knew it wouldn't be home.

Because home is where the heart is.

And my heart was with Chad Dylan Cooper.

**End**

**So, yeah, it's a sad ending. From the start of this story I knew that there was absolutley no chance whatsoever that Sonny and Chad would be able to get back together, so yeahh :/ **

**Once again, yall are amazing. **

**But, as you can see, this ending leaves the possibilty of a sequel. So, whatever you readers suggest, I'll do. But please, if you've been reading this story and haven't been reviewing, it would mean the WORLD to me if you reviewed :) So please review and tell me what you think! If you cried, then mission accomplished! **

**Sigh, i should go change this so it says complete now, shouldn't I?**

**Review!**

**-Emily(:**


	9. Sequel!

Hi Guys!

Okay, so I posted this chapter to say...

The sequel is up!

Well, the first chapter at least ;P It's going to be co-written by DrowningxInxSapphire, this AWESOME writer, so it'll really cool and different :D

So go check it out, and review! :)))

-Emily(:


End file.
